The Game
by snchills
Summary: The boys spend the day playing baseball and having some fun. A Weechesters story.


Authors note: Just another little ficlet to alleviate the angst demons that have plagued me lately.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All day long they had sat in side the motel room bored to tears. 15 year old Dean and 11 year old Sam had already lost interest in the TV hours ago. It was late afternoon and their father wouldn't be back from work till after dark. Dean lean against the window and watched the kids play in the park across the street. A few boys around his age had started to play a pickup game of baseball in the ball field and Dean watched them as the game unfolded. Sam looked over at Dean and saw the faint longing on his face.

"What's going on out there?" he asked getting up and walking to the window next to his brother.

"Just some guys playin ball." Dean shook his shoulders and walked away from the window. They were between hunts, their Dad was at work, and school was out. Dean felt like he'd been trapped inside the motel room for years instead of the few days that they had been there. Somewhere in the bottom of his duffle bag was the one thing he knew could help alleviate some of the boredom. He pulled his bag up onto the bed and started to rummage through it. Way down in the bottom he pulled up a worn and tattered baseball glove and an old ball. Years ago he had found them in the trash at some motel they were staying in. He knew his father wouldn't approve of such a time wasting activity so he kept them buried and out of his fathers sight. Sometimes when their Dad was gone for days he and Sammy would throw the ball around inside their motel room to alleviate boredom. Of course that came to an end after the time they accidentally broke a window. Trying on the glove he realized it had been too long since he had last used it. His hand to big now no longer fit inside the tight leather. Disappointed he threw it back in the bag but not before Sam saw what he was looking at.

"Hey your old glove. I wondered what happened to that." Sammy reached up and grabbed it back from inside the bag. He quickly stuffed his hand inside and started to pound his fist into it.

"Hey lets go across the street and throw the ball Dean just like we used to do." Sammy got excited.

"No way, you know Dad will kill us if he finds out we left the room especially if we are doing something like 'having fun'." Dean replied but the seed was already planted. He knew their father wouldn't be back for several hours. He looked over at his little brother so eager to go across the street and have some fun for a change.

"If we go we can't stay too late. We'll have to be back before dark." Dean said with a wicked smile and a twinkle in his eye. That was all the incentive Sammy needed.

"Come on Dean." Sammy had the ball and glove and was out the door before Dean could stop him.

They crossed the street and move away from the boys playing the ball in the diamond. They were about to get started when Sammy realized that with only one glove it would be hard to toss the ball back and forth.

"Dean what are you gonna use. I mean the glove only fits me now." Sammy said beginning to think their fun was already over.

"Its okay kiddo, you can toss it to me. No offense but you don't really have that hard of a throw yet so I can just use my bare hands. Trust me it'll be okay." Dean spoke quickly alleviating his brother's disappointment.

They spent the better part of the next 45 minutes tossing the ball back and forth. Dean had to soften his throws because Sammy couldn't catch them but he didn't let his little brother know that. He starting throwing balls he knew Sammy could catch and watched his brother laugh as he grabbed them with the glove. Soon Dean was having as much fun as his brother.

Dean's attention was drawn to the boys playing ball when the game suddenly stopped and one of the boys started to walk away. He could hear the others lamenting the game stoppage. One of the boys looked over at them and started to call out to Dean motioning for him to come over. Curious Dean and Sammy walked over to the boys.

"Hey my buddy just had to leave, and we're kinda in a middle of a game. Do you want to play? We could use another guy on my team." The boy asked Dean. Sammy watched as a big smile grew on his brother's face. Dean was about to say 'yes' when he realized Sammy was next to him, then he started to shake his head.

"Well I kinda promise my little brother here that I would play ball with him sorry." He looked over at Sammy and then back to the kid. Disappointed the kid nodded that he understood.

"Aw Dean don't worry about me, go ahead." Sammy looked up at Dean and smiled. "Dean I want you to, it'll be cool."

"You sure you don't have a problem with it." Dean said making sure it was alright. After all he had promised to spend time with Sammy not these new kids.

"Yeah dude just shut up and go play. I'll just go sit over here in the grass and watch." Sammy said reassuring his older brother. Dean turned to the other boy and smiled but then he remembered he didn't have a glove that fit.

"Damn…um I don't have a glove." Dean's face got red as he spoke. The kid gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its okay, Carl was using my extra one. Since he's the guy that just left you can use it now." The kid pointed to the extra glove lying on the grass.

"Cool." Dean said smiling back at the kid.

"I'm Denny." The kid said introducing himself

"I'm Dean, that's my brother Sammy." Dean said pointed over at Sammy now sitting on the grass. They walked up to the diamond and Dean looked around at the other boys.

"This is Dean. He's gonna take over Carl's spot." Denny said introducing Dean to the others. The other boys all nodded and said hi. "Carl was playing first base is that gonna be a problem?"

"Nope not a problem" Dean said smiling.

"Well you're on my team, I hope you can hit." Denny teased him lightly. "I'm trying to get a couple of guys back for beating us the other day."

"Definitely not a problem Denny. How badly to you want to beat them?" Dean flashed him his biggest smile."

"allllrigghhhtt." Denny smiled as he headed back up to up to the pitchers mound. The game started up again and continued for a few hours. Dean caught all the balls that came his way. When it was his turn up to bat, he got a couple base hits and made it home a few times. Their team was definitely winning. The score wasn't too lopsided but enough to show the other team who was boss. As it started to get darker the street lights came on and the baseball diamond was now illuminated by them. Dean and Sammy never noticed how late it was.

John had come home and was initially furious when he discovered his sons weren't in the motel room. Hearing Sammy's voice cheering on his brother he stood outside their doorway and quickly saw where the boys were. He was about to call them back when he realized Dean was on 3rd base and was about to run home. The next kid up to bat hit a homerun and Dean and the others made it back to home plate and started celebrating.

For a moment John felt a twinge of guilt. His boys looked so happy he didn't want to interrupt them. He decided to let them stay and have this one day of fun. In the next inning the other team loaded up the bases and then scored a home run. The score was almost even now, with Dean's team still ahead. Darkness was making it almost impossible to catch the ball in the outfield since the streetlight's glow didn't make it out that far. Denny hit the ball hard and made it 2nd base. Dean was up next. He took a swing and knocked the ball way the hell back into the grass and trees. The guys from the other team started to look for it but they couldn't find the ball in the darkness. Sammy jumped up and was screaming and shouting and John couldn't help but cheer a little bit himself. He watched his oldest son run around the diamond into the arms of the rest of his team congratulating him at home plate.

Denny called the game because of darkness and declared his team the winners. Sammy ran up to Dean and jumped on him and they wrestled a bit lost in their happiness. Dean thanked Denny for loaning him his glove and apologized for losing the ball. Denny slapped him on the back and invited him to play again the next day. Dean smiled and quickly agreed without thinking. After saying goodbye he turned around towards the motel room and stopped dead in his tracks. The blood drained from his face as he saw the Impala parked in front of the motel room door.

"Crap Sammy we've got to go, Dad's home." He turned and shot his brother a worried look. Sammy turned and saw the Impala as well.

"Dean, Dads gonna be so pissed at us. What are we gonna tell him?" Sammy looked up at Dean with a scared expression on his face.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll think of something." Dean said as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and they walked back across the street. Slowly they entered the room and found their father reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Dad…." Dean started to talk but John quickly interrupted him.

"You boys disappointed me. You disobeyed a direct order to stay in this room now sit down your dinner is cold." John's eyes never left the newspaper as he spoke, his voice sounding tense. He needed to immediately let them know they had screwed up but at the same time he didn't want to ruin the fun day they had had. The boys quickly sat down and ate the meal their father had already cooked. Then they walked on eggshells the rest of the night wondering what their father was gonna do to punish them. John let them sweat knowing he wasn't going to punish them.

Days later, after John had found them a new hunt, they were in a new motel room when Sammy secretly handed Dean back his glove and ball. Looking around to make sure John didn't see him, Dean quickly shoved it down into his bottom of his duffle bag. Feeling something strange already down there he grabbed it and pulled up a different baseball. Dean and Sammy exchanged surprised looks as they stared at the ball in Dean's hand.

"Dean isn't that the ball you hit the home run with? I thought they couldn't find it." Sammy asked looking back up at Dean.

"Son of a bitch. You don't think…naww." Dean looked over to where John was sitting. John sat listening and smiled to himself.

"I can't give you much kiddo, but I can give you that game." He thought to himself and remembered the sight of his son hitting a homerun and the two boys laughing together. He only wished he could give them more days like that.

The End

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: Alrighty then let me know if you liked it or not and drop me aline. Thanks alot.


End file.
